Give It Some Time
by aznxgrlxxx
Summary: Set during NM. When Bella is finally a vamp and has a family and mate moving back to Forks, WA, what happens when the Cullens come back? Would things be the Same or would things just turn out wrong. Rated t just in case
1. Prologue: How It All Started

**First Fanfic Hope You Enjoy**

**Ok well the story starts somewhere in NM when Edward left Bella. But here's the twist after Bella left she is changed into a vamp. After 35yrs without the Cullens she has her own coven and has a new mate staying in Forks, WA yet again. What happens when the cullens come back to Forks right when she was starting to forget? Can she go through with it? And will Edward have to fight with Nick to get Bella back? A fanfic i do not own anything except for the rest of bella's coven.**

**Prologue: How It All Started**

Bella's POV:

Hey my name is Isabella Swan and I am now a Vampire. I was changed after _they _left and was put under depression until one day i went to _OUR_ meadow to think and was suddenly attacked by a vampire.

5yrs later i found a coven to call a family. We are all vegetarian, and i'm happy the way i live. i barely think about _them_ anymore, but from time to time i get a feeling that i will see them again one day. but i don't think i want to go back to the family that abandoned me and i'm perfectly happy with my brothers and sisters Carey, Britanna, Evan, and Jack, but best of all i also have my mate Nick.

So now it's been 35yrs since i have been changed and we are headed back to Forks, WA where it all began. we are attending Forks High School, and are new students there.

**___________________________________________________________________**

**Ok well i hope you guys like it so far.**

**review and tell me what you think about it just by reading this.**


	2. The Whole Beginning

**Ok well you guys all got the preview of how bella is sorta coming along but if you want more about how she is doing and what is happening comtinue on reading.**

**ok well this is the character list if you wanted to know more about them**

**The Swans:**

**Bella: of course is the main character and is 18yrs old. Not as sad as she used to be. She has the power of being able to use other vampires' powers.**

**Nick: Bella's mate and is also 18yrs old. Has the power to see the past memories of others.**

**Casey: Like Alice except taller. 16yrs old.**

**Britanna: More like how Jasper is, always calm and calms down Casey. 17yrs old.**

**Evan: Likes to Stay with the family. He's Casey's mate and is 17yrs old.**

**Jack: He's like Emmett but is always calm and collected and knows how the mood is. 18yrs old. Very protective over the family, he is also Britanna's Older Brother.**

**Aaron: The Father of all the Swan kids. His job is also a doctor**

**Mary: Aaron's Mate and the Mother of the Swan Kids. She is just a normal housewife**

**The Cullens: Since they left Bella**

**Edward: You all know him, but is still heartbroken from leaving Bella.**

**Alice: Not as Perky as she used to be but still pretty Perky**

**Jasper: still the same as ever but a little more depressed**

**Emmett: Doesn't joke as much as he used to**

**Rosalie: Thinking it isn't the same as it was with Bella there**

**Carlisle: The Father of them all**

**Esme: the Mother of them and misses Bella terribly**

**Chapter 2: The Whole Beginning**

**Bella's POV:**

"BELLA!!! come on we have to get ready to school" Casey yelled, 'God she reminded me of alice'

'stop bella you can't be thinking about them when you have just moved back to Forks'

Yes i have moved back to Forks and going back to High School as a Sophmore with Nick, Evan, and Jack. While the Girls are going to be freshmens.

Well i haven't been at Forks since i found my coven. we've moved around everywhere and the feeling of meeting _them _is not coming close to being forgotten. My family know about then and they understand about why i want to stay away from them, but Aaron thinks that i need to face them and tell them what is happening. The one who cares the most for me about this is none other than my mate, Nick.

"hey you sure you really want to do this i don't want to bring bad memories back to you, even if i can't see your memories i can see that you don't want to go back to where it all began."

Of course when i turn around he's there. I can recognize his voice from afew miles away, Nick was standing in the doorway leaning on the frame.

"But i want to go to school. Plus i barely even remember _them_ and i have you now and the rest of the Swan family."

I completely forget about _them_ sometimes and sometimes i just remember again. My family used my old last name since i was the only one with a last name still and we all wanted to go to school, instead of staying home and being bored all the time.

"I also don't want to stay at home now and actually have to act like the dead now" I simply added.

Nick then grinned and came to wrap his arms around me.

"well it seems like we have to go soon or we'll have to face Casey"

I groaned.

"don't worry school will come by fast."

After that was said he gave me a quick peck on the lips and led me towards the garage."

The garage held 7 cars for each and every one of us. I have a nice red ferrari, but we took just Nick's car and Britanna's car. Everybody else went into Britanna's car while i was in Nick's car.

"Is this really what you want, cause if you don't want to go we can just turn back."

"Nick this is exactly what i want, and now i have you guys to be with, so of course i'm sure i want to do this."

"Whatever you say, but if something happens that you don't want then we're definetly going out of school"

"yea i know. Sometimes i think you're just being overprotective." i told him while narrowing my eyes.

"I may be overprotective, but at least care the most about you."

"yea i know it's just i think i'm ready to face this, and if they come back you guys will just have to hide my scent so they don't realize that i'm there."

"ok, but i still think this is sort of a bad idea."

By the end of that conversation we were parked at the school lot. when i got out i smelt vampires but not just any vampires. i smelt the vampires that left me 35yrs ago.

Nick and the others were behind me. "Nick there here."

Nick smelled the air and i was right there was the smell of vampire.

"you guys surround Bella so she's in the middle. She doesn't want to be seen by _them_."

By then they surroundd me hiding my scent.

We went up to the office and were given our schedules. i had 1 class with Nick but had the same exact classes with Evan and Jack.

Class was ok and so far i didn't have any of the cul- _them_ in my classes.

When it was time for lunch we didn't pick anything up just sat at our table and started chatting about how school is and if any of us encountered _them_. It's seems like Nick has and he explained which of them he had in his classes. I was glad that he didn't encounter _him_, but instead got caught up with Emmett. It hurt just to be thinking of some of their names but i'll just have to deal with it.

Soon after lunch started The Cullens came up to pur table.

"Hey Nick!!! can we talk to you family outside in the lot for a sec." Of course that was Emmett

Nick looked at us but to me the longest. I gave my nod of approval and we headed out the door.

"ok Emmett what did you want to talk about with me that envolved my family having to come along as well."

"we wanted to talk to you since we know what each of us are of course so it may be nice to have another family to talk about our lifestyle with."

"Nick i think it's best if i come out of hiding so then something doesn't go wrong later on in the future." i said in a low whisper that even the Cullens couldn't hear.

"you sure about this. i mean you don' have to if you don't want to."

"but Nick i want to it's going to be sooner or later when they find out that i'm like this, and i think sooner is better."

"if you're ok with this then i won't stop you." he said until saying to the rest. "Guys she wants to show herself."

I could see that the Cullens had a confused look after what Nick had just said, but that confusion was turned into pain, shock, and happiness.

"BELLA!!!! you turned into one of us?! How did this happen?! when did it happen?! why didn't you contact us?!" of course that was said by Alice

"i didn't contact you Alice was because I DIDN'T KNOW WHERE YOU GUYS WERE AND I DIDN'T WANT TO BRING THE PAIN BACK FROM WHEN YOU GUYS LEFT ME!!!!" after that was said they all had the look of pain on their faces.

"we're sorry about that Bella but we felt that it was right to leave Forks."

"yea you guys left me for 35yrs in this state and you expect me to think that was all because you felt it was right. Alice i know you guys left because of the incident that happeed at my 18th birthday." After that was said the bell rang for the next classes and i turned back to my family. "you guys should go back to class i'll handle this on my own."

they all listened except for Nick, of always being protective of me he won't leave me just to handle this for myself, i sighed.

"you're not going to listen if i tell you to go back to class are you."

"nope"

"fine, but don't do any stunts that will have to make us move like that last time."

"aw come on Bella i was just being protective you can't blame me"

"um yea i can, that's why we had to move remember."

"yea yea yea." then we heard somebody clear their throat behind us.

"ok well Bella we are really sorry that we left but it was for you own good, and we want you back into our lives. we were a mess withut you being around."

"alice don't try to say that when i've already been thinking that for 35yrs and when your brother left me and you guys never even contacted me once while you were gone." i was trying so hard to keep my temper all under control. "i spent those 35yrs of trying to forget you and now you guys come back and tell me that you want me back in your lives without even wanting to contact me so i didn't feel like this."

"Bella we wanted to but we didn't know how it would have effected you."

"you're right Alice i don't know how it would have effected me, but now i have my own family and i'm happy with them."

After i said that i turned away. I saw all their faces, even Rosalie's beautiful face, filled with sadness. When Nick wrapped his arm around my waist i then saw a bit of shock on all their faces, but pain, hurt, and sadness coming from the face of my forgotten angel.

Right after we left the Cullens outside my phone rang. It was Aaron.

______________________________________________________

**ok so what do you think that Aaron wanted.**

**and what do you think about how all of them now felt, since Bella doesn't really want them in her life anymore.**


	3. The Night At The Swans

**well i think you guys can see all the drama that's going on with Bella and the Cullens. What's going to happen when Edward's willing to fight for Bella's love?**

**The Night At The Swans**

**Previously:**

_Right after we left the Cullens outside my phone rang. It was Aaron._

**Bella's POV**

"Hello Bella, i'm at work and i think you already know but that family that you wanted to avoid is here in Forks and i invited their family over tonight so you can talk it out with them."

"Dad i already know that they are here. when i got to school i smelt the scent of the Cullens and we just got done talking to the Cullen kids."

"o well Bella i just thought that you should tell Carlisle and Esme the story that you probably told there kids.

"ok well i gotta get to class bye dad." Nick stuck out his hand for the phone, "o wait dad, Nick wants to speak to you."

"hey dad, what are we suppose to discuss with the Cullens, Bella already told them how she felt and they're probably going to tell their parents."

"o yea Nick can you ask him if he told Carlisle that i'm a vampire."

"of course Bella." "Dad Bella wants to know if you told Carlisle that she's a vampire."

"ok thanks dad see you at home." Nick Hung up and gave me back my phone.

"so what did dad say."

"he said that he hasn't told him, that he wanted him to find out for himself."

"o god more explaining to do." i groaned

"aw come on after tonight they would probably leave you alone."

"or they would try to get my trust back on them"

"or that could happen. but i have just one question, are you still mad at me for losing it back at our old home causing us to move."

"oh so that's what got you so worried. no i'm not" and i gave him kiss on the cheek and headed to our class.

when we got to biology me and Nick had one Cullen that i did not yet want to face. Edward Cullen.

i could tell that Nick saw the past memories of Edward and he started to tense up. He figured that Edward could read minds so i decided to use his power to see what got Nick to tense up.

'geez he had such a great relationship with her and now he thinks he can just win her back. she's my mate now so he should just back off.'

"hey stop tensing up about that, you're my mate now so stop thinking that i'm going to leave you now that he's back."

"i'm guessing you took his power and read my mind."

"yup so give it a rest and relax" i grinned and gave him a kiss on the lips.

"hmm now i can see why i love you so much, i's cause you can always calm my mood better than Bri."

"aww you're so sweet but that's all you're going to get for the rest of the day."

"what come on you can't just give me a kiss and tell me that is all i'm going to get for the rest of the day."

"geez Nick you overreact too much, i was just kidding. i wouldn't let you suffer like that"

"don't ever do that again" he almost growled that out.

when we told the teacher that we were new he told us to introduce ourselves.

"Hi my names Isabella Swan but i prefer Bella" when i said that Edward looked slightly pained

"My name is Nick Swan and we both just moved here from Chicago."

"Okay well Mr. Swan can you take a seat next to Mr. Cullen."

uh oh, this isn't going to be good. Nick started to tense up again, and i began to rub his back to calm him down.

"Ms Swan you can take a seat in front of him."

i whispered lowly to Nick so no one else could hear. "don't try anything funny"

"fine but i don't have a great feeling about this."

i walked to my seat and listened while the teacher was teaching the lesson. all of a sudden the guy next to me was trying to flirt with me. i heard both of them growl at what was happening and shot Nick a reassuring glance but i couldn't do the same for Edward.

I could tell that Nick was talking to Edward but i couldn't make out what he was saying. i then decided to use Edwards power to see what he was saying.

'you better not try anything funny or i swear i would shred you up to pieces and burn them to ash.'

I shot him a warning glance and he mouthed 'sorry' back to me.

School ended and we were now driving home preparing to when the Cullens will be coming.

"Nick i told you to just calm down."

"Bella how am i suppose to do that when ur ex is just right there and wants you back."

"you know i'm not going to go back and leave you without telling you the reason and why i'm doing it."

"thanks Bella now that makes me think that you will leave me someday."

"i might and i might not. but just please think that i'm with you now and that's all that matters."

i could tell Nick wasn't relaxing anytime soon cause he tightened his grip on the wheel.

"fine Bella but i just hope you make the right decision in things."

"come on you know i'm always right most of the time."

"did you just say you're right most of the time."

"yea do you have a problem on something."

"maybe. but we should get home quick to get ready for our visitors."

"ugh. can't we just stay in our room and pretend that we're not home."

"Bella i don't think dad and mom will be happy if you just avoid this situation as if it is just nothing."

"yea but i don't think i can face Carlisle and Esme it was hard enough to talk to the Cullen kids at school i don't think it would be enough to talk to all of them at once."

"i get it Bella i kinda agree with dad on this i think you actually have to face them."

"fine."

"that's my girl. now come on and get inside."

i went upstairs to my and Nick's room. and told him to get out so i can change.

I'm guessing Nick told Casey cause she and Bri came up to help me get ready for the Cullens.

By the time i was done changing Nick was outside our door to tell us that the Cullens were here, but that wasn't the only thing to tell me that they were here.

"kids the Cullens are here. Come down and greet them."

By the time he was done calling us, we were already down the stairs and ready to present ourselves.

Nick was right next to me and had an arm wrapped around my waist. Casey and Evan were in the same position as we were.

"hello Carlisle and welcome to my home, as you can see this is my wife, Mary and my children Jack, Britanna, Evan, Casey, Nick, and i think you all know her, Bella."

"Bella is that really you." Esme said in a happy pained voice.

"yes Esme, it's so good to see you, as well as you Carlisle." i said this in my most reverent voice

"it's very nice to see yo again Bella."

"kids shouldn't you all be introducing and presenting yourself like Bella" Mary told the others

"Yes Mom" they all replied in unison

"I'm Britanna, it's very nice to meet you and your family."

"i'm Jack and i'm Bitanna's blood brother but i also consider everyone else as family."

"i'm Evan, it's nice to meet you and this is Ca-"

"don't even think about trying to introduce me Evan, i can do that myself. Hi my name is Casey, it's a pleasure to meet you."

"hi i'm Nick, It's a pleasure to meet the family that we heard so much about."

After hearing the last part Nick said i quickly jabbed him hard in the ribs.

"ow Bella" rubbing his sides

"your own idiotic fault" i muttered

"so Aaron i can see that you and your family are all vegetarians as well"

"yes, we don't like to disturb the life of humans."

"i see how long have each of you been an immortal."

"i've been one for 250yrs." Aaron told them.

"i was turned after Aaron so i've been one for 249yrs." Mary gave the rest of the information of each of us. "Britanna and Jack were are first children and they are around 150yrs. Evan is only 100yrs. Casey is 85yrs. and Nick is 50yrs."

"and i've been immortal since you left so exactly 35yrs." i quickly said before Mary could give them the information about myself.

"Bella who changed you?" This of course was asked by Jasper.

"I don't know. i was at the meadow and was all of a sudden attacked by a vampire and the next thing i knew was that i was immortal."

"how about all of us sit down in the family room and we can all catch up." Aaron quickly put in before another question could be spoken.

"um actually Dad me and Nick were going to go out hunting with Jack and Bri."

"ok well while you're at it can you take the bottles and refill them just in case we have to put one of you under control again."

my whole family then looked at Nick and we all bursted out laughing.

"aw did we have to put that back in, i was just trying to protect Bella."

"yea but that was the time when you didn't hunt just because of a stupid bet with Jack and Evan." Casey told us.

"wait wait wait. you didn't hunt for weeks just cause you were in a bet!!"

"thanks a lot Casey, now Bella's going to kill me."

"sorry" Casey said innocently.

Carlisle then spoke up from the family memory "may i ask how your son was able to stand without going hunting for weeks."

"to answer that in a simple way is that we all have been put in a test. just to test our limits. you see the kids wanted to go to school so they won't be bored for the rest of the day, me and Mary tested to see how long they could last without having to hunt but also so the don't lose control around humans." Aaron explained all this in a simple manner."we have blood in the fidge just in case we have a reason why we can't hunt, and if any of us lose control we can easily grab a bottle and drink from the blood in there, it wouldn't be as fresh as getting it from the flesh but it would be better than nothing."

Mary spoke for the each of us. "we all have lost control from time to time so o be safe we always have to have a bottle with us just in case, but like you, Carlisle, Aaron can with stand the scent of blood but can withstand having to hunt in months. the kids and i can go without hunting in months but if we lose control of our temper over our limit without hunting for at least a few weeks we lose control of ourselves."

each of them had a face that should say that they were glad that we couldn't be put into any danger in exposing our true selves. so to bring up more information i added just some more detail about our hunting skills.

"to add a bit more to what Mary said" god it was so hard to say her name in front of her instead of calling her mom. "we all have our limits we've never lost enough control to kill a human but have lost control enough to only think about it for a second until one of us with a bottle finds the other and soves the blond down our throats."

"you must have had to prepare a lot Bella to get into school again. may i ask if it was easy or tough having to go through the process of learning to maintain the self control?"

"no Carlisle of course i don't mind. at first it was hard since i learned how to maintain right when i joined the coven but it got easier through the months since we almost had blood in the house all the time since my parents and siblings already succeeded. i was able to maintain myself. mt record actually for not being able to hunt is actually 6 months. but even though i can last this long, hunting frequently is best especially since we are in school."

"very impressive Bella. Aaron i think it would be better if your family would be able to help my family. i don't want them to have to lose control when there is blood around."

all the Cullens suddenly put on a pain expression.

Aaron looked at me for approval and i nodded.

"well we haven't hunted since last month Mom so we are going, especially since we have school tomorrow."

the Cullens then all had a confused look on their faces.

"Bella if you haven't hunted for a month then why are your eyes still golden?" Alice was the one to speak and i could see that all the Cullens wanted to know this.

"well Alice when we told you that we were testing are limits it comes from the habit from the longer you don't hunt and are still able to withstand it then the color of our eyes don't give away what we are. the last time i saw any of our eyes that were black was when Nick was put into the bet. which reminds me can we go outside and talk about exactly why you did that."

"thanks again Casey." Nick muttered the words out but still very clear and able to hear.

"sorry Nick" she said innocently.

Evan and Jack started to laugh. i shot them glares telling then that after i was done with Nick it was their turns and they all understood what i meant, and Casey and Bri sould tell what i was up to with them.

"Casey, Bri is it okay ifi mess with your mate and your brother."

"that's fine with me if it's fine with Bri" Evan gave Casey a horrored look and she just shrugged.

"it's fine with me" Jack was now miserable that i even found out about the stupid bet.

all three guys then said in unison "thanks Casey."

Nick then followed me out the door but before we were all the way out Mary told me not to bring him back in hurt.

"it's ok Mary if you ask him and the guys they'll know what i give them for punishment."

"ok then"

Nick was then worried how long this punishment was going to last.

"Nick why the hell did you even get into that stupid bet! are you crazy you didn't go hunting for almost a year and let yourself go into the state where you souldn't handle anymore self control!!" i was almost yelling at him now.

"i'm sorry Bella but you know how i just can't turn down a bet from Jack and Evan they just tempt me into it too much. can you forgive me please." he said all the begging that this lecture wouldn't be as long as usual.

"fine i'm letting you off easy but if you do it again on a bet and not for training then you're getting a longer lecture and getting the silent treatment from me until i decide to forgive you."

"i really have no say in this do i"

"nope" i said that while popping the 'p'

"now let's get inside i still have to give Evan and Jack their lecture and explain more to the Cullens"

"your not going to let the off easy are you"

"nope" i said popping the 'p' again "and instead of doing it outside i might as well make it in the hallway so then everybody will be able to hear their punishment including Casey and Bri." i whispered that into his ear.

"i think i know what your up to and i would love to see how all this turns up."

by then we walked into tht house. Evan and Jack looked scared until they saw Nick in one pieceand was hoping that their lecture was as short and simple without a punishment like his.

after getting in all the way i headed towards Evan and Jack pulling them by the ear ignoring the laughs coming from my family. i could see that Nick was telling Casey and Bri my plan and knew when i said their names the would know what there task was.

i came out with the boys into the hallway and started yelling at them. what almost made me burst out laughing was the look on their faces when i told them "if you guys ever do something that makes me have to give you guys a lecture again i'll make sure that Casey and Bri give you guys something that you will regret ever doing what you did." by then they had a look of horror on their faces. not know what this torture they were getting from their own mate and sister.

after that lecture i saw that my whole family was laughing at the conversation and the Cullens all had a look of confusion spread onto their faces.

"Casey Can you tell me what Bella is think when she said we would get something that we would both regret?" Evan asked Casey.

"I can't believe you're asking me that. isn't it obvious, if you guys do we're taking you shopping and giving you guys the biggest girl make up and showing everybody how you all turn out."

by then everybody started laughing and they both fell onto the couch groaning.

"damn Bella i never knew you were so controlling and evil." Emmett obviously said booming with laughter.

"well Emmett after knowing you in my human years and knowing the rest of my family for 30yrs i've basically found out all the guys weakness including Nick's."

Then me, Casey and Bri laughed even harder. by then all the guys were groaning and we started to feel bad.

Casey went to sit on Evan's lap and gave him a peck on the cheek.

Bri told her bro that she was going to get him the latest game, game console or even a new car if he was going to be good.

i did what Casey did except i gave him a kiss on the lips. bad mistake, i forgot that the Cullens were here and now Edward was glaring and Nick now.

i then decided to take Edwards power and read into his mind.

'i would do anything to make Bella mine again. i would give anything to have her back in my life again.' for some reason i was feeling bad that i let Edward see that.

I lost my concentration on one person and all the voices came into my head, i fell onto to my knees on the ground clutching my head. my family was then around me and the Cullens were all confused and shock.

"Hey Bella are you ok."

"yea i'm ok i was just using Edward's power skimming through everyones head one at a time until i lost all my concentration and all the thoughts came rushing in."

"Bella what do you mean 'i was just using Edward's power'?" this time i was shocked to hear Rosalies curious voice.

"um i guess i forgot to explain this, my power is actually that i can use the power of another but any power that has anything to go through my head instead of physical like Alice and Jasper's power can't come through my mind like Edward and Nick can."

Carlisle responded before Rosalie could say anything or any of the rest of the Cullens could. "what an interesting power that you have Bella. so Nick what power do you have that you can't go into Bella's mind just like Edward can't."

"my power is that i can read the past memories of others." he replied for himself but still had a sound of worry in his voice."i know Bella's past just from her telling me."

"ok well can we stop with the powers it's sorta getting out of the topic of catching up but i think we can do that while we're at school." Alice said wanting to talk to all of us then just having us be in a family moment.

"oh you're right you guys should get ready for school. school starts in 4 hours."

"ok well i'll see you guys at school." i said to the Cullens "and i'm hoping to you and Esme again very soon Carlisle."

"i'm sure we will Bella, we have all missed you so much"

"i have too Carlisle."

and then they all left the house

_________________________________

**ok well give me your opinion on this chapter.**

**was it too long or did it give out more information on how Bella is now and how her family is.**

**well review and tell me what you think so far.**

**tell me if you think the process of Edward trying to get Bella back is too slow or if it's alright to have the story the way it is.**


	4. Another Day of School With The Cullens

**okay sorry for not being able to update for awhile. a lot has gone through the series already and i will say this again. yes this is a Bellax Edward story and as the story is call give it some time their feelings still have to come through to each other. but here is the next chapter to Give It Some Time.**

**_______________________________________________________________________________________**

**Another Day of School With The Cullens**

**Bella's POV:**

We arrived at school parking next to each other and to be greeted by none other than the Cullens.

"hey guys, ready for another day of school together." of course this was said by none other than our perky little pixie, Alice.

"of course Alice, it's nice to know that there is now another family that we can talk to about our secret life with during school" Casey told her in as much enthusiasm. then the bell rang signaling for us to get to class, even though none of us were in a rush whatsoever.

"come on guys we have to get to class"

**By Lunch Time:**

all of us were gathered together at a lunch table. the Cullens were coming to the table carrying their "props"

"hey you guys, don't you get food so no one get suspicious?" questioned Jasper.

"nope we're used to it. people around us usuallt get used to that fact after a couple weeks we've been to a new school." Evan replied to the question in a simple way.

"yea they always have the weirdest gossip on why we don't eat it's either......" Jack was cut-off by us all naming the different gossip.

"they're anorexic"

"they have an eating disorder"

"they are afraid of gettinf fat"

"blah......blah.......blah"

"yea so i think u guys get the point" i told them in a very bored tone.

"o yea when are you guys coming with us to go hunting especially Evan."

"Evan why are your eyes almost black...... wait don't tell me bets going on again?" obviously Casey questioning her mate.

Evan just looking down trying to hide his eyes while the Cullens sat down watching how we dealt with this.

"You guys didn't. i thought you guys learned your lesson after Nick lost control." i told them

"uh yeah about that. we bet this 2 months after Nick's bet." Jack said in a low tone.

"yea well Evan you're obviosly going hunting. Jack, Nick i think you guys know the punishment coming from us girls. Jack, Evan you guys are getting that shopping spree along with the make up, and Nick well i'll leave that up to Casey." i told them.

The girls along with the Cullens all burst out laughing seeing the horror on their faces.

"well you guys should have known better and as for Nick you're getting the same treatment as the other two." Casey told him simply

he groaned knowing that this was not going to end well.

all of a sudden a guy comes along and starts trying to flirt with Casey. Evans eyes turned darker but the Cullens were watching the boy flirt with Casey while she turns him down. Nick and Jack had to restrain him and the Cullens turned back noticing how Evan was reacting. Casey was trying to calm him down while the boys were still restraining him.

"Bri give me a bottle i think he's going to need it" i told Bri as she dug into her purse and held out a bottle with red liquid inside of it the Cullens had to hold their breath at the sight and smell of it. Bri handed me the bottle.

"Evan open up your mouth. drink it or else we won't let go and will take you back home."

Evan then opened his mouth and chugged down the blood from the bottle. it was empty when he was done.

"i guess you guys can see what happens when we don't hunt and lose out self control." i told the Cullens. They were looking at us as if they just witnessed some wild dog being tamed.

"yea that was something we didn't expect."

"yea. You three better not be doing anymore of the resisting without hunting bets or else you'll get the punishment. and if you guys are resisting without hunting then it better be for training."

"Damn. you guys have it bad. that must be torture for all three of you." obviously it was Emmett who was bursting into hysterics.

"you have no idea." they said in unison

"you three are lucky that you don't have to suffer like this. Hearing Bella lecture, going on shopping sprees and make overs from Bri and Casey." Evan gave more detail then necessary, as they all shuddered we gave them glares.

"are shopping sprees can't be that bad!" Casey exclaimed.

"and my lectures aren't that long" i told them

"and you guys actually look pretty good after the make over." Bri told them

we all looked at each other on the table and every single one of us at the table ,except for the ones we were teasing of course, were laughing.

"it's so boring to walk around holding your bags for you everywhere." Jack said.

"and did you know that we actually keep a record of how long you lecture us for. the longest was actually 5 HOURS." Evan told me.

"and how can you say that we look good after a make over that was put on us" Nick told us.

"HEY! if we actually feel nice we let you guys go and shop for yourselves." casey exclaimed even more.

"and what do you guys mean you keep a record on how long i give a lecture." i told them furious.

Nick and Jack were now giving a glare to Evan who just realized what he had said.

"um Bella. we were just playing around not to be offensive at all." Nick told me obviously trying to be forgiven.

"fine i forgive you guys but each of us are giving you a punishment of our own. Nick for you i can't give you silent treatment since we have class and such and since guys will probably flirting with me, but i will not give you any sort of kiss at all until i've forgiven you." i told him.

"what Bella you can't please, i promise we'll stop, well i'll stop i can't say the same for Jack and Evan though but you can't be serious."

"i am serious."

"aww great thanks a lot Evan." he groaned

"sorry i didn't mean it."

"Evan your punishment is that i _will_ give you the silent treatment until i forgive you but you will end up on a lot of shopping sprees."

"what come on you guys can't be that mad at us can you."

"actually Evan we are."

"and last but not least Jack, dear brother, you will be suspended from your video games and such until we decide to let you have them back, and we will definetly be telling mom and dad this too."

"what wait no not my precious babies, you seriously can't seperate them from me.

"actually we can and we will."

"mhm and if we find this too hard for you guys to handle we will change the punishment. it will either get easier or harder."

by then they all groaned slumping on their chairs. the Cullens were snickering during this whole time.

Jasper actually gave them sympathy. "man i'm sorry for you guys. do you guys go through this a lot."

"yea we always end up with the worst punishments ever."

"hey Casey can i accompany you on your shopping sprees." of course Alice would ask this.

"of course Alice."

"yay"

"but come on girls you can't be serious about this whole punishment thing can you."

"we are 100% serious."

"god dammit."

everyone burst out laughing at that.

"o yea i completely forgot about the hunting trip. so do you guys want to go on friday morning and ditch school and come back sunday night."

"yea that sounds good i think Evan really needs it." Casey narrowed her eyes as me and Bri did as well.

"come on that was just a stupid bet that we were just testing out on each other." Jack explained.

"you're right it was a stupid bet. so i better not notice that you are also doing it too Jack. and we are mad because you were using your training as a bet."

"uh oh. they couldn't have found out could they." i heard Nick mutter lowly to Jack and Evan but i was able to pick it out. Jack and Evan had wide worried eyes then.

"Nick may i ask what we could have found out."

"um nothing."

"o really." i then decided to take Edward's power. 'she couldn't have found out that we also bet Jack to do it too did she.'

"you guys didn't."

"dammit Edward why did you have to have mind reading capabilities." Nick muttered.

"Jack look up or i swear i'll give you a lecture longer than 5 hours."

he then looked up scared and horrified.

"your eyes are almost black you are going hunting earlier than us you're going thursday night."

"fine." he said smiling

i read his mind 'well at least i got off easy not like Nick and Evan.'

"o don't you think you're getting off that easily. Bri we'll let you take care of your brother."

"dammit Edward i hate your power."

"don't worry i hate it myself too Jack." Edward replied.

"well i'll do this i'm already taking away your video games until i forgive you, so after i forgive you you will not be able to have them for another 5 months."

"wow you guys really are getting punishments from them harshly all the time huh?" Emmett asked.

"you have no idea" they said in unison again.

"geez you know that we can hear you" Bri muttered.

"sorry girls but it's true. don't you guys handle us a little too harshly." Nick tried to tell us.

i went to sit on Nick's lap, and give him a punishment so that the others couldn't hear, "if you keep this up i will definetly double or maybe triple your punishment."

he then motioned his arm over his mouth and zipped it.

"good glad you understand."

i went back to my seat and i could tell that Casey and Bri knew what i did, and so did Evan and Jack.

"whoa scary Bella. who really knew that you had it in you."

"well Emmett it comes from knowing Casey and Bri for so long especially the guys to know how much trouble they always get into."

"so are you guys coming over tonight or will we just be seeing you at school tomorrow."

"yea we'll ask Carlisle and Esme if we can."

"yea i bet they'll let us seeing as they can't wait to see Bella again."

"ok well then we'll see you tonight i guess."

"ok see ya later."

once we parted me, Nick, and Edward walked to biology. they were both on either side of me. i decided not to use Edward's power just in case i lose my concentration again.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________

**ok so what do you think of this chapter.**

**do you think the relationship between Edward and Bella is going to slow.**

**what do you think needs to be improved in the story.**


	5. The Hunt

**sorry i wasnt updating for this story i couldn't think of any ideas to write about in this chapter**

**The Hunt**

**Bella POV:**

God today is the day we actually have to train the Cullen Kids on how to stay cool around blood.

"hey Bella you ready to go hunting?" called Jack from downstairs.

"yea i'm coming down" i called back down.

_meeting up with the cullens_

"hey you guys ready to all begin your training."

"aren't Aaron and Mary going to come with us?" carlisle asked

"um... no, actually Aaron has to work and Mary had some really important errands to do for around the house." Evan replied.

"yea so it'll be just us kids to watch and train each of you." Bri told them.

"just wondering since it's been years seeing you guys, who here is able to withstand the smell of blood without reacting?" I asked.

two hands shot up but i was only expecting to see one hand. Edward's hand was up and was shocked he was able to withstand the smell of blood now.

"ok well then that leaves 5 of you to hold down."

"ok this is what we are going to do. we are going to hold each of you by the arms to secure you from drinking the blood of the animals. the more you see the blood without hunting it the easier it will be to not get so caught up in going after it. you will be held together with somebody holding your arms from behind. I'll catch a animal and slash it so blood will ooze out, but the only way to withstand it is if you look at it and don't think anything of it." i told them

"if things get too hard just let me know and we'll all run you back home. don't think anything of it. remember that you have to be able to withstand this. think that this animal is a human not an animal that there are multiples of. if i had to go through this even when i was a newborn with the thirst burning my throat i went through with it.

"we aren't here to hunt today it's just training to see everyone is able to go without drinking blood and going crazy when smelling it. the only one that actually should be hunting today is Evan ad Jack because they were being stupid retards!."

"HEY!" they said together.

both Caseyand Bri smacked them in the head. "you know she is right." "so shut up."

"but anyways to lighten it up. i'm going to be training with you except with the whole arms behind my back i'm going to let my eyes turn black."

the Cullens stared at me like i was crazy.

"looking at your expression it means if i keep my eyes black and don't drink blood it helps to not get tempted by the blood too easily. i'm doing the training with you to show you that this can be easy if you know how to hold it in. not only am i doing this to help you but i'm the only one in the family that can't get past a year."

"hey you can do perfectly fine you've never lost control before." Jack said to me.

"yea i know but i can't help but feel the weakest in the family."

"you know you're not the weakest if all of us had to say you're probably the strongest out of us all. you never lose control even when girls hit on Nick." Bri said.

"yea but i still think this is for the better."

"whatever you think is better we'll go through it. together." Evan and Casey said to me.

"well just to turns my eyes black now. Jasper turn my mood as angry as you can get until you can see my eyes are pitch black. Jack, Evan, Nick hold me down until it passes through."

i felt anger go through me and felt all three boys holding onto me while my eyes were closed. i felt the whole Cullen family look at me but had to keep the anger in and concentrate.

i felt the anger past through and i knew that my eyes were black when the Cullens gasped.

"ok now that my eyes are black it mostly means that the blood that stores in the venom from my body has been past through from all the venom rising in me from the anger. i have enough self control to not lose it though when i smell blood but since you've never gone through this whole process you will have to be held down."

"so is everyone ready."

they all nodded.

"ok then. everyone take hold of someone."

i watched as part of my family took hold of the Cullens."

"Carlisle, Edward since you are the ones being able to hold on to yourself when smelling blood i trust you won't go attacking the animal i bring out."

"so if you are i'll watch to see how you two will do while also watching the five other members of you family going through this but you will be doing the same. but what i will be watching for is if your eyes will turns black from only the smell of blood."

"ok we can go with that." Carlisle replied.

"ok then is everyone ready"

they all nodded.

i went to go hunt an animal down.

i caught one that was passing through it was a grizzly bear. perfect. i ran to it bit down and let go. i tore most of the flesh so the blood will draw out and brought it back to where everyone else is. i saw everyone stiffen at the sight of it and everyone looks like they could go crazy any minute.

"do u guys have a good hold on them?" i asked my family.

"yup"

"good"

"so anyways we'll see how long you guys can hold for about an hour with a new fresh smell of blood every time the blood on the old animal lessens. this will help you get used to the scents of blood whenever you are not expecting it."

i turned my attention to Carlisle and Edward. "Do you guys have any questions to ask for them?" i asked them.

"Uh... i have a question to ask you Bella" Edward said to me.

"ok ask away."

"well you have black eyes but why aren't you going on a rampage like they are and your eyes are pitch black?"

"uh.... let me explain you get used to the scent of blood you won't go and try to get it. the thing is that we got blood frequently but also didn't really have the need to bother getting blod all the time. you saw how i asked Jasper to anger me. our eyes are triggered black when our emotions change. you saw Evan the other day his eyes turn black all the way because of jealousy. our eyes turn black when we are too angered, jealous, or sad. so that basically explains a lot on the color change of our eyes after training and the lack of want for blood." i answered his question.

"oh well i guess that does make sense."

_an hour later_

"ok times up!!"

they looked like they needed to hunt but that was something we couldn't afford.

"i know you guys have the feeling of hunting but that is actually something we can't actually let you do right now."

"why can't we go hunt?"

"because if you hunt it cuts through the whole training process. this whole point of this part of the training is that you have to get used the thirst. that is why we have to have an extra bottle of blood with us everywhere we go."

"so we have to keep our eyes black until it's actually time that we get used to the thirst that we want blood." Esme asked.

"yes, if you don't get used to it then this whole training process will be pointless for you if you don't know how to control your own self." Casey told them.

"You can back out now but this is actually something to help you with not wanting to kill humans everytime there is blood around." Bri told them.

"it's something we had all done so we didn't harm anyone." Jack told them.

"it's also a great cover for us if our eyes never change." Nick told them.

"not only that but we never have to worry about wanting to go around and make sure we cover our thirst every single time we lose it." Evan gave them the most important information that we probably needed them to know.

"so i guess you can see why we always have to train ourselves to make sure we never have to watch ourselves." i told them.

"Carlisle i hope we can get another training session soon but we will see you guys at school." i told the Cullen kids.

and we parted ways.

**sorry again that i couldn't update any sooner for this story. **

**please review, and suggest any ideas you might have for Give It Some Time it will be very helpful.**

**New story been written: Bigger, Better, or Worse??**

**Review Please**


	6. AN Note

**To the readers of ****Give it some time****:**

**There will no be an update to this story anytime soon, but feel free to read my current story ****Bigger, Better, or Worse?**


	7. AN

**AN:**

**For the readers of **_**Give It Some Time**_** I've decided that I'm not going to continue with It for the fact that I don't know how to go on with the story. So for all of my readers I hope your not disappointed in me. For the readers of **_**Bigger, Better, or Worse?**_** I will continue it. I'm sorry for the disappointment, but I hope that you can check out **_**BBOW?**_

**Thank You ~aznxgrlxxx~**


End file.
